


Failures

by eerian_sadow



Series: Phoenix 'verse [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, mentions of unnamed OC deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid can't save them all, and it weighs heavily on his processor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failures

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/profile)[tf_rare_pairing](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/)'s weekly requests for the week of Sept. 5-11, 2010  
> Prompt: Mirage/First Aid: cold comfort

Forty five mechs and femmes dead when Megatron decided to ambush a convoy of refugees headed for the safety of Earth. Another ten dead from broken spark bonds and three sparklings left without parents to raise them.

Four very demoralized medics.

Mirage’s spark ached to see his young lover slumped in defeat over the grey chassis of one of the refugees. First Aid felt the loss of any patient deeply, and the loss of this many innocents would have worse than the most disastrous defeat at Megatron’s hands. For the Protectobot, all life was sacred and valuable and on this battlefield it had been tossed away like nothing more than a bit of refuse.

“She asked me not to save her,” the medic said as the spy crouched down beside him. “She said that she could feel her mate’s spark going out and didn’t want to be left behind. She asked me to help someone else who could still be saved instead.”

“Did you?” Mirage asked softly.

“I… I did.” First Aid’s words were hesitant and soft. “I know that my medic’s oaths said that I was to heal all hurts, but it seemed so wrong to make her suffer without her mate.”

“Oh, Aid.” The older mech pulled the younger into a tight embrace. “Don’t feel that you’ve done anything wrong. If I were in her place, I would want to go with my mate as well. You gave her a gift by allowing her to go now, rather than forcing her to live alone.”

“It doesn’t feel like it.” Aid curled into his side and clung almost desperately to Mirage’s plating. “There were so many of them that I couldn’t save. So many of them that should have lived if we had just had more time or more hands. “

“I know, love.” He rubbed the back of First Aid’s helm in a comforting gesture he had seen Hot Spot use before. “But you were able to save some of them. Without you, there would have been even more loss of life.”

“I know.” The medic’s fingers tightened in the spy’s armor. “But it doesn’t help.”

 _I know._ The spy held his lover more tightly and wished he had something better to say.  



End file.
